Not again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Bailey and eleven thousand dollars'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **Not again**

 **London really enjoyed being licked by Bailey and wants to do it again, but she has to figure out how to make Bailey wanna do that because Bailey clearly does not want it.**

"Damn it, why does Bailey has to be such an anti-sex-chick?" says London in anger as she get things ready to film another episode of 'Fuck me' her porno web-show.

"Are you goin' to do another episode of that damn web-show ya do huh?" says Bailey as she enter the room.

"Yes, so please get out, cowgirl." says London in a serious tone.

"This isn't your room, London. We're supposed to share it." says Bailey, her tone just as serious as London's.

"I know. Just give me an hour to do my web-show and then you can have the room." says London.

"No way!" says Bailey. "I need to have a place to study and I really could use a nice cold shower and I deserve some privacy."

"Bailey, let's make a deal. If you are a guest on my show again, I'll give you the room for the upcoming five days. Okay?" says London.

"I'm no porn star. I'm a country chick with a good heart and a good mind." says Bailey.

"Fine! Then the room's mine." says London with a sassy smile.

"Damn! Okay...fine!" says Bailey with a slightly angry tone. "I will be on your stupid porno-show, but only lesbo-sex. I won't let a guy bang me."

"Yay!" says London with a bright smile.

"So what do I need to do?" says Bailey.

"Put this on." says London as she throw a sexy sailor outfit at Bailey.

"Damn shit, this will make me look like an airheaded slut..." mumbles Bailey as she start to change into the porn outfit.

"Are you ready? We're going online soon." says London.

"As ready as I'll ever be." says Bailey.

"Okay. Nice. Going online...now!" says London.

A red light next to the camera shows that they are online.

"Hello, all you horny pervs! Welcome to 'Fuck me' with London Tipton, thats me. Guess what? Bailey is back with us again." says London.

London pull off her dress so she is in only her black lace bra and black lace panties.

"Bailey...take off your dress." says London as she pull Bailey into view.

"Yes, Miss Tipton..." says Bailey in a very weak childish tone.

"Good girl." says London as she gently spank Bailey's round cowgirl ass.

"Yo, no touchin' me ass!" says Bailey in anger, her southern accent becoming stronger.

"Ooppss!" says London in a very fake and very sarcastic tone.

London pull off her panties and motions for Bailey to lick her pussy.

Bailey goes down on her knees in front of London and starts to slowly lick London's soft pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Go on, lick me, baby!" moans London.

Bailey try to seem happy even though she's not, while she lick London's pussy.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" moans London.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck, yeah!" moans London with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"London, was I any good...?" says Bailey.

"Yeah, you were awesome." says London. "Now, let me use this dildo in your pussy."

London grab a big green dildo.

"I won't let you put that freaky green plastic dick inside me." says Bailey.

"Awww, is sexy little Bailey mad at me?" says London in a weird fake childish voice.

"I'm not five years old, London!" says a very angry Bailey.

"We're still online, remember...?" whisper London.

"Not anymore." says Bailey as she turn off London's computer.

"Hey! No one told you to turn off that." says London, now just as angry as Bailey.

"I don't care. You're just tryin' to use me and I won't be okay with that." says Bailey.

Bailey switch back into her own clothes and then leave the room.

"Come back! We had an agreement." says London.

London turn her computer back on.

"Sorry, guys! We had a small Bailey problem." says London. "Okay...message me in real time right now, if you wanna see me smash this fat dildo into my ass."

10 minutes later, over 5000 messages have come in from people who want to see London put the dildo in her sexy ass.

"Okay...here we go." says London as she slowly push the fat dildo into her tight ass.

25 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans London with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

London lick the dildo ( even though it's been in her own ass ) and then put it away.

"Now I'm gonna do something else..." says London in a seductive sexy tone.

London starts to dance sexy while taking off her bra and her panties.

"You like what you see?" says London with an erotic smile.

Suddenly the light in the room goes off and so does London's camera and computer.

"Who the fuck cut the power?" screams London.

London put her underwear and clothes back on.

2 days later, London finds out that it was Moseby who had turned off all the power and London also is told that she can no longer do her web-show because to do so is now illegal.

"Damn stupid fucking crappy shit like much!" says a very angry London out loud. "I wanna be a sexy porno girl."

 **The End.**


End file.
